The present invention relates to augmented reality, and more particularly to using augmented reality in conjunction with touchscreen technology to secure input on touchscreen devices.
In the computerized world of today, computers provide various forms of security through the use of passwords, personal identification numbers (PINs), access codes, and the like as a means for an individual to identify himself. For example, some secure locations (e.g., a secured parking area or building security systems) require a valid password or access code before allowing entry. Devices such as smart phones and tablets may require a password or PIN to authenticate an individual as a valid user and grant access to the functions of the device. Automated teller machines (ATMs) require a PIN in conjunction with a banking card to authenticate an individual performing banking activities.
Augmented reality is a technology that superimposes (e.g., overlays) a computer-generated image on a user's view of the real world, thus providing a composite view. In many cases an augmented reality system aligns the superimposed imagery with specific elements of the physical world. Some augmented reality approaches rely, at least in part, upon a head-mounted display. These head-mounted displays often have the form-factor of a pair of glasses. Such displays superimpose computer generated images over a portion, though typically not all of, a user's view of the world.